


shield

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feels nice, to protect him this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	shield

They're curled up in her new apartment, the bed barely big enough to hold them, she hadn't known she'd have to take a man the size of 6 feet into account when she first bought it. She doesn't mind, half her weight on top of Henry. He's afraid to crush her, he's built so much bigger and Eileen doesn't have a problem using him as a mattress if it makes him feel better.

His arms are looped around her gently, his face pressed into her neck. it almost feels like she's shielding him, hiding him away from the world.

It feels nice, to protect him this time.


End file.
